


The Bluemoon Festival

by Petulanced



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Character Death, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, God this story sounds like an angst trip, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lime, Lust at First Sight, Lust mother vibe, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Character Death, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Save lust, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Technically Skeleton Trafficking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petulanced/pseuds/Petulanced
Summary: The rules were simple:1) Happiness gets you nowhere.2) Bloodmoon festival - crimes such as murder, robbery and rape are all legal for 12 hours. Not like they were punishable before anyway.3) Nightmaremoon festival - the King's birthday. Do not be happy on this day under any circumstances.4) The Great Cleansing - Not so great, anyone with no use to society is killed; the homeless, drug addicts, alcoholics. You can request some certain people to die at the cost of a SOUL. Favourite day to most people - you sadistic freaks.5) If it moves, kill it, or it will kill you. If it moves and has a weapon, plan to kill it; then kill it, or it will definitely kill you.6) Bluemoon festival - one monster is to be taken as a slave for the King.Blue didn't understand the rules much but he managed to abide by every single one and be completely fine. He didn't much understand the true 'horror' of everything going on around him but everything came very much clear on the 24th of October when it was announced that two people will be chosen for this year's Bluemoon festival. And who could one of them possibly be?
Relationships: Blue/Nightmare (Undertale), Error/Blue (Undertale), Error/Nightmare/Blue (Undertale), Horror/Blue (Platonic), Horror/Dust (Side Ship), Horror/Dust (Undertale), Lust/Blue (Father Son Relationship)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. 1: "Pessimistic"

Blue was disappointed, to say the least. Disappointed in himself. Disappointed in his friends, his family. If he was being honest, he was disappointed in everything at the moment.

With the Bluemoon festival coming ever closer, Blue lost all hope he had once stored. The Bluemoon festival did that to you. It made you feel even more worthless than usual, especially if you'd been put in the draw more times than you should have been. Blue hadn't been put in several times over - no, it was much worse than that. Not only was it a horrible 'festival', but it was also linked to his name, and he hated it.

The village council had announced that an announcement will be made today concerning the Bluemoon festival coming in the next couple of days. Hosted by none other than the King himself. This meant the announcement was going to make a lot of people experience very negative emotions; otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered coming.

The village was in absolute distraught - even the most sadistic and craziest of people were upset, and the King hadn't even arrived yet. He usually arrived as soon as a 'King announcement' was announced so he could take advantage of the negative emotions before the speech even began. Today, he hadn't arrived yet, and there were only 30 minutes until the announcement. Everyone in the village was already there; including those from neighbouring villages, having heard about the announcement. 

The King wasn't the King of just one village; he was the King of several. There were 7 altogether, each one named after one of the 7 Deadly Sins. The King laughed about that when he named them, or at least, that's what Blue had heard. Each of the main 7 villages was split into districts, separated by class and wealth. 

Blue lived in 'The Village of Lust' - arguably the best village in terms of survival rates. The chances of being taken advantaged of were higher but a lot of people took that part with a pinch of salt - most people would rather be taken advantaged of then killed. Blue also happened to live in the richest part of 'The Village of Lust' with the ruler of that particular village council; ironically named Lust.

Despite his name and (former) reputation, Lust was one the kindest SOULS Blue had ever come across. Of course, he didn't have the best past in the world, but then again, not many people were good all the time. Even the best of people. 

"Blue, darling, I think it's time we got ready." Lust said, knocking shakily on Blue's door. Despite his best attempts at keeping his voice even, Blue could feel the sadness and rage within it. It made Lust's usual silky, calming voice sound terrifying.

"Yes, Lust!" Blue called, pulling the clothes from their neat pile on his bed (which Lust had put there before he woke up). I'm sorry for whatever is making you upset, Lust. 

The little skeleton looks down at his clothes; quite shocked. He'd only just realised just how expensive they looked. He was used to Lust dressing him up in expensive clothes like a doll but this is much different.

And they were girl's clothes.

Not that Blue minded, in fact, Blue was not one to stick to stereotypes but it still felt odd. Usually, Lust would ask if the clothing he wanted Blue to wear was okay - since he understood that just because he was in this particular village, it didn't necessarily mean that he wanted to dress how the average person in the Village of Lust dressed. Today, there was a note on the pile of clothes that was... interesting and quite frankly... rather... frightening.

"I'м ѕσ ѕσяяу Bℓυє, вυт I ηєє∂ уσυ тσ ωєαя тнιѕ. Yσυ ∂ση'т нανє α ¢нσι¢є ιη ιт αη∂ I αм ѕσ ѕσяяу. I тяιє∂ єνєя ѕσ нαя∂ тσ gινє уσυ α ¢нσι¢є вυт HE ѕαι∂ ησ. HE ωαηтє∂ уσυ тσ ωєαя THIS αт тнє αηησυη¢ємєηт. I αм ησт αℓℓσωє∂ тσ тєℓℓ уσυ ωнσ, вυт HE ѕαι∂ тнαт HE ωαηтє∂ уσυ тσ ωєαя тнιѕ вє¢αυѕє HE ωαηтє∂ YOU тσ 'ιмρяєѕѕ' ѕσмєσηє. Dσ ησт ωσяяу, I нανє мαηαgє∂ тσ мαкє ιт ѕℓιgнтℓу вєттєя тнαη ιт ωαѕ. Tяυѕт мє, ιт ωαѕ єνєη ѕнσятєя вєƒσяє I нα∂ αηутнιηg тσ ∂σ ωιтн ιт. HE ωαѕ qυιтє υρѕєт вє¢αυѕє нє ѕαι∂ нє тяιє∂ нαя∂ ση ιт вυт нσηєѕтℓу, вєтωєєη уσυ αη∂ мє, нє'ѕ ησт тнє вєѕт мαкєя σƒ ¢ℓσтнєѕ... σкαу... ѕєє уσυ ιη α ѕє¢ση∂. 

Lσνє, ραѕт Lυѕт χχχ 

(ρѕ. Hєℓℓσ ƒυтυяє ∂αяℓιηg! Hσρє уσυ'яє σкαу <3 I кησω I ησямαℓℓу ѕαу σтнєяωιѕє вυт ∂ση'т ℓєт тнє Bℓυємσση ƒєѕтιναℓ gєт уσυ ∂σωη. I кησω ιт мαкєѕ тнє Kιηg υρѕєт ωнєη ρєσρℓє αяє нαρρу, єѕρє¢ιαℓℓу ση αη 'ιмρσятαηт' ∂αу, вυт уσυ ∂єѕєяνє ιт <3 χχχ)"

It was written in Lust's usual beautifully crafted hand-writing. If it weren't for the fact there were visible smudges where Lust had tried to wipe off tears from the page, Blue might have mistaken the letter for a masterpiece.

Blue traced over the note, staring at it weirdly. There were also places where Lust had visibly tried to make certain letters darker than the other ones. But why in Hell would he do that? It didn't make any sense at all to poor Blue.

Not that it necessarily mattered right now. All that mattered was that he got downstairs in his... dress... before Lust had to leave without him

The dress itself was, like Lust had said in his letter, quite short. It was mainly black (which seemed to have been blue before it was dyed) with different dark blues; lots of frills and an overwhelmingly small corset looking part to it. Blue was surprised it fit him, especially when he had to summon an 'ecto' to make the dress not as baggy.

Blue often criticised himself for his 'ectos'. Mainly his male one - which he didn't really like as much as his 'female' one. He was one of those skeletons that could switch between them but he preferred his 'female' one because, in his opinion, it looked the best. Not that he had anything against males of course. And not like he had anyone to give any sort of feedback since no one had ever looked at Blue while he'd been naked before. Except Lust, who, at the time, was actually just bathing Blue - nothing weird.

The first time he had was around the time that Lust found Blue; he had been left for dead, like a lot of children. 

To the best of Blue's knowledge, his family were distraught after their oldest son, his brother, was chosen for the Bluemoon festival. So when Blue was born a couple of days later, his mother immediately hated the poor thing. She said his birth had cursed the family. So she named him 'Blue' and just... left him. 

Upon seeing Blue, Lust thought he was dead. It was almost impossible for a tiny baby to have survived any length of time on its own in the cold. Quite impossibly, Blue was actually alive. Determined to live. It was in his face and still was; although it was slightly dimmer than before. Lust immediately knew that he loved the little baby; especially since he could never have his own children anymore. Soon after, Blue became a registered part of Lust's family and has been since. 

Other times, when Blue was more matured, Lust didn't look at his body and see something he wanted in that way either. Lust generally thought of Blue as his own child, and they'd been happy together as 'father' and 'son'.

At first, Blue called Lust 'mommy', which Lust made sure Blue never forgot when he was older - especially on his 18th birthday.

But alas, Blue knew he shouldn't dwell in memories such as these. At least, not right now. Blue could easily think about it later. He didn't have anything better to do after the announcement (except for being upset, but that was a given). 

Now it was time to spend 5 minutes in a centaur-pulled-cart (because it was far too dangerous to walk on the streets, even if it was only for a mere 10 minutes) to the announcement... arena?

Blue wasn't sure what it was called, perhaps he'd ask Lust about it. 'That's a thought, actually, maybe I should ask about the letter too.'

\------------[Time skip bought to you by: no one because no one cares.]-----------

\----[JKJK Time skip bought to you by: errormareberryisoneofmynewotpssorryhahalol]----

Blue wasn't expecting to be whisked away like a prince to the front seats. Strange. Why were the royal guards treating him like this? Probably because he was 'related' to Lust, who was also treated like royalty. Still, it was a bit suspicious to Blue, but he shrugged it off as a thing-he-should-think-about-later-but-never-actually-think-about.

Lust muttered something under his breath, but before Blue could ask about it, Lust started to readjust Blue's dress. He also licked his finger and wiped a small teeny-tiny piece of dirt off of Blue's face, but still wiped nearly 7 times before Blue shrugged him off. 

"Dad." Blue hissed, grinning. Although Lust's entire ego had just shattered before him, he still managed to smile. 'I should call him dad more often, I don't call him it enough...'

Suddenly, a thought popped up in Blue's mind. He'd been so preoccupied with being a moody young-adult, that he completely forgot to talk to Lust as often as he did before. He should really do that after this. Perhaps he wasn't giving Lust enough father-worthy attention. Blue made a mental should-definitely-do-it-and-actually-do-it note before taking a seat on one of the fluffy velvet chairs. 

Actually, it was more of a 'fluffy velvet chair with dried blood smeared on it', but at least Blue didn't have to sit on that part, or know whose blood it belonged to.

"Ahem!" A loud booming voice called out, "Is this thing working?" It hissed, too far away from the mic to have it pick it up entirely, but Blue could hear it from the front row.

"Ah yes! Another announcement from our great and terrible King! Today, a lot of questions will be asked and some may even receive answers! Haha... haha... ha ha... anyway! Everyone, I present to you with 'not-so-much-pleasure-because-that-would-mean-positivity', the great, the terrible, the very amazing King Nightmare!"

A huge slimy black tendril sprouted from the ground, picking up the person, who was a bouncy little lady and threw her away. She'd obviously out-lived her purpose. Blue flinched harshly when he heard the crack that her now crumpled body had made. She didn't even have time to scream before a thud that was the swinging and slash of an axe shook the ground. 

What came with the tendril was a rather large person, dressed in similar colours to Blue's. Only instead of the various shades of blues, they had been dyed turquoise and teal - along with several shades of dark muted purple. This was King Nightmare. Behind him, the second in command: Error.

He was dressed in the same dark blues as Blue, only with various neon reds and yellows to 'compliment' them. In Blue's opinion, it would have looked a bit nicer if the neons weren't so over the top; but then again, he also happened to be probably the most emotional person in the world, so it wasn't really fair of him to come to this conclusion. 

Error's mix-matched eyes scanned the crowd with a wicked face and a frightening glare. His steel gaze sweeping lazily over every single person's face as if he was looking for one particular person. 

Blue had once had the misfortune of having to look into these terrifying eye-lights. Error was a special kind of monster, who was able to tell people their SOUL mates by looking into their SOUL. Sometimes, Error kept his customer's SOULS, sometimes Error 'accidently' shattered his customer's SOULS when they got 'annoying'. 

Blue still had to go, however, since everyone had to see this special kind of monster when they turned 18; of which he turned only 6 years ago. Since Blue was now apart of Lust's family, he had to see Error.

It was quite horrifying if Blue was being completely honest. Hundreds of SOULS chained up in dark blue strings. On show as if they were decorations. SOULs of all colours; red, orange, yellow, cyan, blue, purple and also monster SOULS. There were no green SOULS. None at all. No one could find kindness in their SOULS anymore. A lost trait that was found only in the lightest of places; outside the 7 Deadly Village's walls; closed to their inhabitants. 

The large room which Error had was empty, apart from a white painted table and a single chair. He sat in a stringed hammock one side, whilst the chair was on the other. The room's walls, the room's ceiling, the room's floor - completely white. So white it made Blue's bones appear a moon-like grey.

The tall skeleton and his icy-glare surveyed Blue as if he was recruiting for a top-secret agency of sorts. Blue shivered when Error's glare trailed across his clothes; looking at the shields that kept the parts of his body that no one had ever looked at before. At least, not in the way Lust looked at Blue's body when he bathed him. Lust looked at Blue's body happily; since it bore no scars (not counting those little grazes you get when you sit on your knees on the floor for too long, or those little cuts you get when you accidentally fall). Error glared at Blue like he had done something wrong for coming in the clothes he was wearing.

At the time, Blue had thought it was because his clothes were too 'poor-looking' to Error's standards - but they were absolutely fine. Well, apart from the fact that they were far too tight on Blue's body. But Blue soon realised that the real reason was that Error was a, 'pardon my language' - he had thought to himself at the time, a creepy little-big shit.

The actual looking-for-his-SOUL-mate thing was even worse. Blue could have sworn Error purposely touched his SOUL weirdly but it was hopeless to say anything about it. Blue's life was, quite literally, in Error's hands. 

Error looked into Blue's SOUL as various strings slithered through Blue's skull - out his eyesockets and through his mouth. Luckily he didn't have a tongue formed then or he could swear that Error would have done something weird. 

Blue sub-consciously rubbed his cheekbone, where a blue string lay stuck to his bone. Error told him that he had a 'special case' when it came to his SOUL mate, so he told Blue that he needed to keep an eye on him. 

The string usually stayed where it was but once Blue thought that he could feel something wrapped around his spine and slithering down further, but when he checked there was nothing there. He thought it might have been the string, but it was on his cheekbone when he checked - only seconds after. 

It was still suspicious, to say the least. 

When Error's eye-lights met Blue's Blue almost choked. A huge grin plastered itself on Error's face - his mouth splitting open in a second. The smile seemed to shatter Blue's SOUL - like Error's all-too-reputable strings were told to be able to do. The sheer sharpness of the smile left Blue almost feeling bad for Error, as it must hurt to smile like that. Almost. 

Error's eye-lights had a spark of lust in them - not related to Blue's dad - but the actual feeling. Not that look again, Blue hated that damn look.

In an attempt to look away, Blue found himself looking into another's eye-lights - or rather, eye-light. 

Nightmare's turquoise orb of eye-light that shone dimly from his otherwise empty eye-socket bore into Blue's baby blue ones. Instead of the grin Error had given Blue, Nightmare only supplied Blue with a smug and very tiny smile. 

One that you knew had something much more sinister behind it than it appeared to be.

Blue looked away sharply, a more than uncomfortable sense of dread washing over him in a sick wave of feelings. 

"Tonight." A lazy deep voice drawled, a voice that Blue recognised as Nightmare's, "I will be addressing the Bluemoon festival."

Of course he was, the town's people had already heard this. 

"No questions should be answered," he looked angrily in the direction of the now-dead spokeswoman from before, "as none shall be given answers; only that of which I tell you now."

"The Bluemoon festival will be turned into a ball. A masquerade ball. Held in my castle."

A couple of murmurs went through the crowd but were soon silenced from Nightmare's glare.  
He was not finished talking and did not appreciate the interruption. 

"Only those with invitations will come; the rest shall have a normal Bluemoon festival. Those with invitations are expected to look at the invitations and see a warning instead. A warning that if you don't accept the invitation, you can imagine a very angry King personally coming to your house to murder all of your loved ones and leave you for dead."

Another couple of murmurs went through the crowd, silencing themselves as they surprisingly had little to say. They also unsurprisingly did not want to be killed by the King either, who was still glaring.

"This Bluemoon there will be two chosen ones. One for me and Error, my second in command, to share. And one for Dust. One of my boys, who, surprisingly, managed to beat  
Killer in killing the most people in the Bloodmoon LV-rush last year. Breaking Killer's 10 wins streak." 

Small applause rang through the crowd, the person in question, Dust, smiling broadly as if he was a child who had won the 'best student of the year award' in a school assembly. Sometimes Blue wondered if he and the rest of Nightmare's minions thought of it like that - or even like a game. That's what it appeared to be to them.

"Chosen." Nightmare repeated.

The applause cut off like an apple being plucked from a tree.

"Hand-picked. The two have already been chosen."

An unsettling moment of realisation hit the crowd.

"I look forward to seeing Error and I's chosen one, as well as Dust and his. I do not, however, look forward to the 'invited'. You are all just as worthless as the rest of the village. Do not forget that. Goodbye then, worthless lumps on flesh... and bone."

And with that, Nightmare, Error and their boys disappeared. They left the crowd sweating and thinking the worst. 

Pessimistic losers.

Still, Blue had a restless urge to listen to Lust's letter from before and be happy, despite this new news. Surely, everything was going to be fine.

Surely, fate didn't dislike Blue all too much?


	2. 2: "No rest for the wicked"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue keeps on waking to terrible nightmares. He thinks it's because of him staring at both Nightmare and his love, Error; this being Nightmare's way of making him suffer without killing or torturing him. Yet. Blue decides to visit a drug store to find some sleeping pills - hoping this would help somehow. 
> 
> Only on the way, he meets someone he really doesn't want to meet - only to be saved by someone very unlikely, of who he would get to know quite well in the days to come. 
> 
> It also appears sleeping pills definitely do not help and that the nightmares were waking him up for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW - Attempted non-con act (attempted rape) implied. Horror being creepy but also strangely wholesome. Also sexual harassment.]

He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Any time he started to fall into unconsciousness' grasp, an agonisingly terrifying nightmare would pull him right back out of it again. It was like they were targeting him. As if all the nightmares in the entire village were trying to keep him awake. But why? Why was he suddenly being forced to stay awake? Is this because of the stare he gave Error? 

Blue knew that Nightmare and Error's relationship was a little... intimate. Everyone did, actually. Error was not only his second in command but also seemed to be his fucking lapdog. Blue didn't judge people normally, but why on earth would Error actually do that? Blue had a sneaking suspicion that Error was a chosen one for the Bluemoon many years ago.

There were rumours of a chosen one who survived - many, many years ago before Blue was even born. He supposed that could be a reason why Error and Nightmare were so keen on killing everyone 'overage' a couple of years ago. They remembered.

Just a theory, but it was plausible and very very logical. In Blue's mind anyway. 

Eventually, Blue couldn't take it anymore. If he couldn't sleep without being disturbed, then he'd sleep dreamless. Perhaps that would make it so Nightmare couldn't do anything to disturb him - but he highly doubted it. He'd try it, just in case... the only problem being the fact that now he had to walk a couple of blocks down to the shop so he could buy some sort of sleeping pill. It might take all night, considering how late it was. Still, he'd get them now to make it easier tomorrow night.

He hoped Lust wouldn't wake up, otherwise, he'd worry a lot if he knew Blue had gone out on his own but he wasn't ready to just wake Lust up because that would be a very assy move of his. Plus, he knew Lust needed sleep and even if he did as well, it didn't mean he'd rob Lust of his. 

One of the many problems with this village was that you couldn't just wear a ton of clothes and expect people to not look at you weirdly. If you wore a lot of clothes, people imagined and people would want you. If you wore too little clothes, people would see and people would want you. And of course, if you wore none at all then you were just asking for someone to try something. You couldn't win in this village - you had to have someone with you at all times. Luckily, no one really went out at night and the most dangerous time to go out was in the day when it was so busy you couldn't walk a step in front of you without bumping into someone if you were on the street. If you were in a carriage it was normally fine unless someone decided to walk in front of it - then you'd have to clean your carriage because no one cared if you ran someone over. In fact, it would probably be for the better, as it meant fewer mouths to feed.

People soon learnt that fewer mouths to feed meant fewer mouths to relieve them so, despite the average villager's sadist intentions, they usually kept their victims alive. And so they could suffer for the rest of their lives if they were 'petty' - alternatively, so they could 'visit' them again.

Blue had gone out with something simple - in the middle of 'too much' and 'too less'. He sort of hoped that would help but that didn't stop him from knowing it didn't. 

He was already anxiety-ridden from being out on his own (which he deeply regret; choosing to go out alone, and immediately felt bad for since it meant he technically wanted to wake Lust) so when he saw two figures at the end of the street, he almost considered dying on the spot. He didn't and couldn't of course, but the thought was still there. It seemed they saw him too because they started coming over.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Blue muttered, pulling a thin hood over his head and taking a small U-turn, only to realise there was someone behind him too. Turning around, he also sub-consciously saw a single orb watching him from the darkness - but he paid no attention to it at first. The person now in front of him stared at him for a second before quickly grabbing his shoulder and pulling him behind him. 

The other two from before had caught up already - glaring at the person who'd 'saved' Blue. He had originally suspected they were working together and was internally panicking that the first time he'd ever have sex with someone would be with several people, all with malicious intents and no love whatsoever. Blue hoped his first... time... would be spent with someone he genuinely loved. But the look the other two were giving this one made Blue question that. Suddenly, a wave of relief washed over Blue, who didn't realise he'd accidentally slumped into the person who saved him. 

They turned around slowly, their one red eye surveying him quickly, before whipping back around and growling, brandishing a huge axe Blue only just realised he was carrying. Blue also suddenly realised just how short this person was - he was still taller than Blue, and quite a lot scarier too actually. One side of his head was punctured with a huge gaping hole, underneath it, a single red orb glowed in his eye-sockets.

"Now, now, now... I wouldn' do that if I were you..." The tall-short person remarked, glaring at the two others. Blue watched as the clawed fingers clasped around the axe's handle were tapping against it in a rhythm. How... absolutely terrifying. 

The other two shot one last glare at the guy, before doing a U-turn like Blue had done before, getting out of that situation as quickly as they could.

Slowly, gently and far too creepily, the person turned around. A single bony hand lifted and held one of Blue's, their claws slightly digging into Blue's phalanges, Blue wincing a bit before shaking the hand as if they were meeting in a normal setting. 

"Uhm... I'm... Blue... thanks for that..." Blue said, his voice shaky. He had a strange feeling something, or someone was watching him... or perhaps it was the cold feeling that was now present in his SOUL that made him feel so impossibly dreadful. Or maybe the fact he was nearly raped.

"Don't worry little blue thing..." Horror muttered, blushing a deep red before blurting out, "Sorry... uhh... I'm Horror... I'm not good with socialisin'... heh... umm... friends?"

Blue smiled - he completely understood. He was a bit worried about Horror's blush at first but the whole 'not being good with socialising' seemed true. Blue still kept his guard up though. "Oh yeah... sure thing Horror."

"Just friends..." Horror corrected, "Umm... not that yeh not... y'know... pretty or anythin'... just... I'm... I'm umm asexual... so... yeah hah..."

Blue nodded, suppressing a chuckle, "Thank you again," Blue didn't know where he got his confidence from, but he very much thanked wherever it came from, "Don't worry, Horror, I respect that. Just because I live in this village, doesn't mean I want to fuck anything that comes into my view."

"Hmmm... fair... fair..." Horror said, stuttering and blushing again. 

"You can let go of my hand now, I think it's bleeding." Blue said, laughing when Horror squeaked, pulling his hand away.

The whole time this went on, Horror's gaze never swayed, like he was a very emotive robot. Blue had to talk pretty loudly over Horror's wails of apologies. Eventually, Blue managed to convince Horror it was okay but it didn't stop Horror from grabbing Blue's hand and licking it so it healed faster. It was weird but Blue supposed it worked. It felt nice, like a dog's lick. 

"Goodnight Blue... oh umm... also, someone gave me these.... uhh he told me you... uhh wanted them or somethin'?" Horror said, handing Blue a pack of sleeping pills.

That caught Blue off guard. 

"I... what...?" Blue said, stuttering - a weird throbbing in his throat. A nauseating feeling came over him. 

Horror tilted his head in question, but Blue shook his head in denial. Horror sighed, speaking again, "If ya wanna talk or anythin', I'm the local butcher's apprentice... he's my bro." Blue gasps, making Horror grin, "Yeh... he's somewhat well-known, huh? Umm... anyway... you can always fine me there... and I'm always there for... umm... cuddles and stuff..." Horror blushed.

"Cuddles? I thought you said only friends?" Blue said, chuckling.

Horror's blush deepens and he rubs the back of his neck. "Friendly cuddles. I'm a cuddle monsta" He joked, "Heh... anyways... you're too small, I might break ya. Plus, I ain't into that.

"Oh! Not that Horror!" Blue said, laughing, "Just friendly cuddles sound nice. I can't wait to meet up with you. See you tomorrow!" 

And with that, Blue left a very triumphant looking Horror - of which had made his first proper friend. Blue on the other hand rushed, his steps covering twice as much space as they did before. Not because of Horror, but because of whoever his... 'secret admirer'... seems to be. 

He wasn't entirely shocked at the fact that someone knew about what he was planning. It seemed everything spread rather fast when someone said something. 

Nothing was safe as long as you said anything, which is why Blue had taught himself not to mutter to himself or talk to himself just in case someone was listening or watching. 

That was the thing.

Blue never said anything out loud.

\--------------[15 minutes Time Skip (2:23)-----------

Blue eyed the packet of sleeping pills for about 10 minutes when he got home and unchanged. He was sure they were drugged - well... they were drugs, technically speaking, but still. Perhaps someone was trying to poison him.

If the person was watching him right now, they might not believe his stupidity - even if it were right in front of their 'eyes'. 

Blue didn't care if they were poisoned really - since not many poisons could kill monsters, especially skeletons.

"Thick skin..." Blue chuckled to himself, making a very stupid pun that he very stupidly enjoyed. Taking one of the 'ambien' sleeping pills and drinking some water, Blue starts to relax almost immediately. Almost. It would take an hour for him to go to sleep - and 3 hours of sleep if the packet was to be trusted. He didn't trust it much but he didn't want to have to deal with nightmares. He was told he by Lust that he didn't have nightmares when he took sleeping pills and Blue trusted Lust enough to take his word for it. Perhaps they'd be different but Blue could only hope.

All he had to do was wait for another hour... then he could finally... finally go to sleep.

\------------[Sorry- another time skip- he's having a 'dream' now-]---------------

Blue was right. Sleeping pills affect different people differently. Either that or his weak attempt was really that crap. He still had a nightmare, but this one lasted a bit longer than the others and he was unfortunate to actually see the person who was making it happen.

And he was right.

Nightmare furrowed his brow - he was not happy this measly little skeleton had managed to out-do him, it wouldn't be long until Blue woke up again so he would at least try to 'enjoy' it.

"Bad dreams?" Nightmare said, his voice deep and still bored-sounding - though slightly less so than before at the announcement.

"Umm... King... King... Nightmare." Blue said, forcing a smile on his face. "I'm so very sorry for whatever I've done to you! I really am!" Blue nervously blurted out, backing up, only to be stopped by a large tendril picking him up.

"Oh, don't worry little blueberry..." Nightmare said, clearly amused, "You can't help being so tempting, can you?"

A thousand swear words went through Blue's mind, to which Nightmare suppressed a chuckle. 'Great, he can read minds...' Blue thought sarcastically. If he actually could, Nightmare didn't respond, instead, he suddenly appeared in front of him, his right hand caressing Blue's cheekbone, whilst the other held the back of his neck, tilting him backwards a bit.

"You know, I promised Error I wouldn't take of advantage of the fact that in, here..." Nightmare vaguely addressed wherever the Hell you went when you were asleep, "No one can hear you, no one can see you and no one will ever know anything happened."

Those words stung Blue as he quickly realised what situation he was in.

"I will keep to that promise, but only just." Nightmare said, a sinister grin creeping across his face - to which Blue's whole SOUL seemed to shake upon seeing it.

Blue suppressed a quiet mix between a moan and a cry for help when he realised one of those tendrils was suddenly creeping up his ribcage slowly.

"Like I said, no one can hear you, see you and no one will know... not that I wouldn't kill them anyway..." Nightmare said, murmering to the place Blue's ear would have been if he had one. "I promise I won't do anything too bad... I just want to see... I've never held someone as tiny and adorable as you. Error is hot and all, but this is just as good." Nightmare suppressed a dark chuckle before Blue let out a shriek as Nightmare's knuckle grinded against his pelvis.

"W-wait..." Blue struggled, clearly not ready for whatever this... no... the King wanted. The King who could possibly read minds.

Nightmare hummed, clicking his tongue before letting Blue go quickly, who hadn't realised that a burning heat was suddenly radiating in his skeleton, making him feel a little... wet... down there.

Nightmare smirked, having realised it before Blue did. The person in question blushes a deep version of his name, wrapping his arms around his body as if to try and shield it away from the beast in front of him.

To this, Nightmare lets out another dark chuckle before completely letting go of Blue, who shivers in a short pang of pleasure as the tendril trailing his ribcage slithers down said ribcage and out of his shirt. 

"I'd say sweet dreams to you in a mock tone but I think you're waking up... and I quite like your positivity surprisingly... perhaps your negativity will be even better..." Nightmare, said, a slithery long black tongue tracing his teeth - covered in a substance not unlike that of the gloop that covers the rest of his body. 

"I will see you soon, little blueberry..."

'And then he woke up.'

As if this were a fairytale - just like that.

Only, he knew that that... confrontation... was not made up. Nightmare was known for terrorising people's 'dreams' or (ironically) 'nightmares', and it was said you could only see Nightmare in your dreams if he actually came there - as he was said to be able to travel them.

Blue gulped - he'd not shot up like he thought he would - in fact, he woke up an hour before he should of. He groaned when he realised he couldn't move, he groaned when he realised that feeling was still there, further implementing the fact that; yes, that happened and yes, he couldn't do anything about the burning in his pelvis.

And all he had to do was 'wait another hour'.

How fun that'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo- I would like to see your thoughts on that, since I have never attempted to write like that. Tbh I kinda feel like Horror (though I'm not entirely sure) so writing it made me cringe really bad- and it wasn't even that bad-
> 
> Omg-
> 
> I feel so bad for Blue though, even though the worst hasn't even happened yet :,)
> 
> Anyways please give me your thoughts on this chapter because I'm a bit worried.
> 
> Also insert that [Chapter two and there's already sexual tension] meme (I vaguely remember seeing one of those- oops lol-)


	3. 3: "Fatherhood"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Lust share an awkward conversation about weird noises Lust heard from Blue's room last night.
> 
> Plus, we meet Sans, the messenger, who brings the invitation to possibly Blue's worst nightmare.

"Goodmorning, Blue." Lust said, tipping the glass he was holding so the wine inside of it met his teeth "You're looking rather... upset... today?"

The way he said it reminded Blue of a question rather than a statement as if Lust couldn't tell whether Blue was truly upset or not. That made Blue wince a bit; did he really ignore Lust like that? Was Lust truly unable to decipher whether his son was upset? Shouldn't dads be able to do that? He was such a terrible son.

"Oh... umm... yeah." Blue said, but he quickly corrected himself, "I MEAN. No... no... I'm fine... don't worry about it, Lust."

Lust frowned, his usual good posture slumping away, along with his usual smile. "Blue, why did you go out last night?"

That caught Blue off guard, to say the least.

"Did you bring anyone back? I could hear you messing around in your room?"

'Oh god no, he's getting the wrong idea..'

"Blue? I won't judge you or anything. I just want to know what happened. I don't care if you've found someone, but I want to know that they're good for you. Not many people deserve you, Blue." Lust said, smiling sadly.

"I didn't bring anyone home," Blue said, causing Lust to frown as he thought he was lying, "I just had a nightmare... a worse one than usual." Blue corrected himself.

Everyone in the 7 villages had horrible nightmares every night. Sometimes though, you had worse ones. Blue knew of someone, a very nice young boy, who had terrible nightmares. Much more terrible than any other people's. Blue used to be best friends with him, and he still is - though he's starting to distance himself from other people. Plus, the boy is much better off alone; he enjoys it more, but at least he tolerates Blue.

His name was Ccino, Cappuccino. He worked in a cafe down the road that sold the best coffee and hot chocolate in perhaps all of the village. Maybe even any village. 

Lust frowned again, "Worse than usual? What happened in this nightmare?"

Blue's cheekbones dusted blue; only a tiny bit. He could feel them heating up with his magic but he couldn't stop it.

Lust stared at Blue for a second before his jaw dropped a bit. "Oh my god, who was it?"

"Hm?" Blue said, rubbing the back of his head and trying not to look at Lust.

"Who did you dream about? Oh my god, you dreamt about that? It was either a really bad wet dream or you're too shy... but who?" Lust said, the corners of his mouth tugging weakly into a grin.

"I- what? N-no... that... no... Lust.... no-"

"Awe, Blue. That's so cute. Out of everything you could have dreamt about. And a terrible nightmare? Really?" Lust said, "When I said messing about, I meant I could hear you moaning and everything. About 4 or 5 in the morning." Lust stated.

Blue almost died of embarrassment. Almost. Dying of embarrassment was not on his to-do list right now, so he'd rather not accomplish it. 

"Lust no... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry, Blue," Lust grinned, winking, "It's not the worst I've heard. But tell me who it was! I want to know! Do you have a crush, boyfriend, obsession?"

"LUST!"

"Okay, okay..." Lust said, accepting defeat but taking a mental note to pester him again later, "But can you at least tell me what you were doing out at night?"

Blue sighed, "Sleeping pills. I couldn't sleep... so you know... I was gonna wake you up, but you seem so... tired all the time... should have just waited..."

Lust frowned again, "It's fine, Blue. Next time that happens, do wake me up, will you? I can't stand the thought of you going out on your own at night! Did anything happen?"

It was Blue's turn to frown, to which Lust immediately sat up straighter, putting a hand on Blue's knee, "What happened? Anything? Is this why you had this dream? Blue? Talk to me... Blue?"

Blue sighed again, smiling weakly at Lust, "Oh, nothing... nothing happened. Someone named Horror stopped anything from happening. I was so lucky he was there-"

"That butcher boy? Hm..." Lust said, relaxing immediately, "He's a nice fellow. We used to be best friends." Lust's cheekbones heat up, "But alas, all good things come to an end. Poor guy... dunno why he's in the village of Lust..." Lust flailed his arms around, voicing his distress. 

Sighing, Lust lets go of Blue's knee and rests his hands on his lap, straightening out the fabric of his jacket, "We still talk, sometimes... whenever I go to the market with Razz..." 

Blue perks up, "Razz? Is he back yet?"

Lust frowns again, "Oh no, not yet. He's still in the middle of killing someone I believe."

"Killing someone?" Blue repeats, shocked. 

Sure, Razz was a loud prick and full of anger but he was all bark and no bite. Blue would never suspect Razz of killing someone - he was much like Blue himself, only he seemed to act more like everyone else instead, keeping his morals inside of him.

"Oh. Oh... umm... old 'friend'." Lust remarked as if this 'old friend' was possibly the worst person in the world. "Razz has morals, yes... but... he doesn't when he's around... this person. Don't worry about it, hun. I value life, yes, but the world is, unfortunately, better off without this person... don't worry about it."

Blue nodded weakly. If Lust had a reason to not talk about something it was most likely a good reason - Blue didn't like to call Lust a 'chatterbox' as many before him have, but that's exactly what he is. 

Opening his mouth as if he were going to say something, Lust is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

The two skeletons look at each other before they both go to the door, Lust grabbing what looks like a bat from behind the couch.

"Just in case..." He murmured, pulling the door open to reveal a tired-looking skeleton.

"..."

Lust places the bat back in its place and looks at the new skeleton with his eye-lights full of affection.

"Ah, Sans!" Lust said, extending his arms out, asking for a hug.

The skeleton, supposedly 'Sans', rolls his eyes before grinning and returning the hug. "Morning, Lust." He grumbled, "Morning, Blue."

"Good morning Sans, sir." Blue said, giving Sans a half hug and a small smile.

Sans arriving at your door wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. Not that he wasn't a good person or anything, it was mainly the fact that he just so happened to work for the King. He was their messager since he was the only one besides the King who could teleport.

The majority of monsters had lost the ability to use magic, with only a small population still able to use it. These monsters were categorised and all parents of known users of magic were to report to the King. He was very keen on knowing everyone who had any ounce of magic.

Sans was a teleporter, who also had the ability to use 'telekinesis' on people's SOULS - or more well known as Blue Magic. All of the King's boys were able to use Blue Magic. Blue, on the other hand, was a healer. A pretty well-known one too. His magic supply was quite low, however, due to the fact he was born with a defect that meant he had one attack, one defence, and one HP.

Blue sighed, "What are you here to deliver us, Sans?" he asked, clearly not up for conversation. Lust placed a hand on Blue's shoulder, probably trying to comfort him.

"An invitation to the Bluemoon Festival." Sans said, robotically, as if he'd been trained to say this for his whole life, "You both are to arrive at the King's castle at 9 pm on October 31st. And Razz of course. You must both come in your best clothes and... who am I kiddin', you know what you have to do, dont'cha?"

Lust stared at Sans as if he'd lost his mind, before clearing his voice and answering in a quiet voice, "Of course, Sans. Is that all, dearie?"

Blue glared, looking between Sans and the invitation as if they were the embodiment of the plague.

Sans passes the invitation over, nodding. Lust takes it before smiling and blurting out a quick goodbye before closing the door.

Lust and Blue exchange glances before Lust runs off into his studio, probably trying to piece together outfits for the two of them. Lust doesn't appreciate such little time - he would rather be given a year to perfect outfits for outings such as this, but alas, he only has a couple of days and he'd rather be quick in this situation.

Blue stands there shocked, running a hand over his cheekbone, where the lone blue string lay - stuck to his bone. It was quite annoying actually, and on several occasions, Blue had tried to scratch it off but it hadn't worked.

Huh, how ironic... blue. 

Why did it have to be blue?


End file.
